always and forever, right?
by nathans.girl.23
Summary: every once in awhile people step up, they rise above themselves. Sometimes they surprise you and sometimes they fall short. Naley
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfic so please be nice! I'm not that bigger writer but this came to me so I thought I'd give it a go… I read a lot of fanfic so I thought I might as well contribute something. I think I might need your help if you like it to finish it because I only really planned the start Hmmmmm so any suggestion would me great: ) . I'm a die hard Naley fan so that might be a hint to where I want this fic headed!**

**Anyway I don't own One Tree Hill but I wouldn't mind owning Mr James Lafferty! **

----------------------------------------Always & Forever--------------------------------

"I'm scared Nathan"

A confused expression fell on the raven haired boys face creating lines to form on his brow.

"Why?"

The little girl beside him started to feel really stupid for even mentioning anything.

"Oh erm… it doesn't matter. Pretend I didn't say anything." A rosy flush graced her cheeks and she was glad that it was night time and only the stars were a source of light as her and Nathan laid in the middle of the river court star gazing, so he couldn't see her tinned cheeks.

Nathan rolled over bringing his hands to her face and removing the black rimmed glasses that sat on her face. Then tucking a strand of her short honey brown behind her ear and looking deeply into her eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything Hales."

"Y-yes." The intense stare he was giving her with the meaningful jesters she had just recieved were making Haley feel all warm and tingly all over.

"Then what is it?"

"Oooo erm" Haley stuttered trying to regain control before coming up with a good enough answer. She was kicking herself for even mention anything it was going to make her sound like a baby.

"It was nothing just…"

"yeh.." Nathan pushed

"Well we're started high school tomorrow and it's all new and I dunno it's just a lot to take in and I don't want to lose you." Haley quickly rambled out trying to get it over and done with.

Nathan chuckled while replying

"Haley it's just high school, and don't worry I'll protect you, your like a little sister to me and I'm not going anywhere, always and forever right?"

"Yeh I guess." And there it was. The words Haley loathed the most 'little sister.' Of course Nathan Scott wouldn't think of me anything other than a little sister. They had been friends since they were in diapers and it didn't help that puberty seem to still have not hit so I'm still flat chested with puppy fat included, also joined with my lovely braces and glasses. I had tried to grow my hair for years too, to be more like Brooke's, which was know reaching the middle of her back when mine only reacted my shoulders. It was around the same length of Peyton's, but she wore hers better than I did.

It just sucked that my closed four friends all seemed to have grown up nicely into model like figures when I was still waiting for my fairy godmother to come along and change me into a princess, so I could retrieve my prince charming.

All these thoughts surrounded my head as I turned to face the stars again and with all the taunting flooding into my mind a strong feeling that tomorrow was not going to turn out well came to me.

---------------------------------Always & forever---------------------------------------

All five of us crowded around Nathan's locker early the next morning, people were rushing down the corridor next to us sometimes knocking into us as we tried to figure out who classes with who and which room was which. We had just been given our timetable and locker numbers. Brooke looked gorgeous as ever wearing black pumps denim shorts a white vest pulled together with a cute doll like pink beaded jacket.

She started to squeal turning to Peyton stating that they had first class together. Peyton was sporting some designer black skinny jeans and black converse combo with her usual rocker t-shirt. At that moment jealousy came to mind as I looked upon them and then down to my attire of boyfriend baggy jeans and a random t-shirt found in the closet that morning. I wish I had made more of an effort and I doubted that any boy would give me a second glance, well any boy that looked like Lucas or Nathan, who both looked incredibly handsome in their low slung jeans and shirts.

I felt the most self-conscience I ever had at that moment and it didn't help when a group of more glamorous people started to a broach us.

A bubbly red head girl stuck her hand out to Nathan.

"Hi, I'm Rachel."

"Nathan. And this is Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Haley." She didn't even give me the light of day before she turned her attention back on to Nathan. She sent him a bright smile and my heart seemed to crack as Nathan smiled back giving her the once over not letting go of her hand.

"So Nathan do you want to walk me to class."

"Yeh sure, come on guys."

Her smile faltered slightly. "Sorry but I don't associate with geeks," looking directly at me. I started to blush profusely and I tried desperately to look like it hadn't affected me but it was becoming harder as the tears started to build up.

Brooke's mouth was hanging open in shock and her face moulded to giving the red head girl a deadly evil that I thought could bring anybody down however Rachel didn't even look faltered by it. Everyone else looked shocked and uncomfortable. I was waiting for someone to hopefully step in and back me but as time passed I realised it wasn't going to happen. I looked desperately into Nathan's deep blue eyes, he said he would always be there for me but when it came time he fell short. Looking back at me I could tell he felt split between sides, he was making a decision that was ripping him apart but he was picking it anyway. He was picking popularity over me. Over his best friend.

"You bitch." It was Brooke, the shock had gone and she furious.

Rachel sniggered "Come on lets go." Before dragging Nathan off with her. Lucas and Peyton looked at each other like a moment of thinking before they too followed.

A disgusted look formed on Brooke's face as she watched the actions of our group of friends that 5 minutes ago were so close but had been shatter by one girl.

Brooke engulfed me in a hug as I watched everyone walk off, Nathan turning round every few minutes sending me apologetic looks as he descended down the corridor and when he finally turned the corner, it sunk in. And I ran. I ran in the direction of the girls toilets as my vision blurred and I could her Brooke's pleas to come back. And for the rest of the day that's where I stayed and cried until there was nothing left and the silence sobs shuck my body.

------------------------------------Always & Forever------------------------------------

When I had returned home that night my parents had announced that the family was moving dew to dad getting a promotion. They were confused when I agreed and didn't act out but didn't act on it as they were glad I was making it easy. So we all packed a moved to New York, it was only my older sister Taylor that moaned about it but I thought of it as a blessing and didn't need to go though the heart breaking apologies that I was sure I would receive the next time I saw everyone. But I never saw them again; I only kept in contact with Brooke. I had made her promise not to tell anyone how to contact me and she kept her word. Brooke didn't hang out with them anymore she had told me once that it seemed that the popularity had taken them over and she didn't like it so broke away. We talk regarly on the phone and she was now best friends with guys called mouth and skills. We never spoke of Nathan, Lucas and Peyton after that.

--------------------------------Always & Forever---------------------------------------

_Every once in a while people step up. They rise above themselves. Sometimes they surprise you, and sometimes they fall short. Life is funny sometimes, it can push pretty hard, but if you look close enough you find hope in the words of children, in the bars of a song, and in the eyes of someone you love. And if you lucky, if you're the luckiest person on the entire plant, the person you love might decide to love you back._


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took along to update but I've had exams! Anyway sorry if this is really bad but I had everything planned out but when I try and write it my inspiration goes. Anyway I'm trying to push though as I hate it when writers leave a story hanging and I don't want to be like that. Anyway here you go and thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed it really helps! xxx**

-----------------------------------------Always& forever-----------------------------------------

"I'm going to miss you baby" Lucas said from Peyton's bed watching her flutter around her room packing various items.

"Please don't do the crappy sappy stuff in front of me ok?" Nathan stated without even looking up from the TV.

A record came flying from the closet hitting Nathan square in the head.

"Ow. What the fuck Peyton." Nathan rubbed his head while Lucas tried to control his laughter but failed miserably.

Lucas just watched from his seat on the bed as Nathan got up and playfully tackled Peyton to her wall and tickling her making Peyton scream bloody murder.

With one big shove Nathan was sent flying into Peyton's bookcase. Nathan's quick reflexes helped to hold the bookcase steady but not before boxes came falling from the top. The boxes contenses slowly falling like rain. The laughter slowly died as a picture landed in full view on the floor by Nathan, showing what was kept inside.

Everything froze as Nathan bent down and picked up the old familiar photo that he also had a copy of but was kept locked away in his closet.

Looking at the photo of his childhood the girl fitted snugly under his arm seemed to jump out at him. Peyton had already started to scramble hiding away the rest of the photos but not before Nathan spotted what seemed to be one of Peyton's drawings and made a grab for it before Peyton had a chance to but it back in its hiding place. A hurt expression graced his face, slowly sinking to the floor he started to flip though the other sketches and photos in a giant pile. It was sketch upon sketch of images of a hurt and crying Haley sometimes pictures of what seemed to be Peyton, Lucas and himself surrounded by fire and growing devil like features where both Brooke and Haley were in the corners with there backs to the devils.

"When did you do these Peyton?"

"Awhile ago now, I erm I guess it helped me deal with it. I'm so sorry Nathan no one was ever meant to see them."

"No its ok" collecting the photos and placing them in the box he slowly rose from the floor, "she's gone now." Sending a sad smile he returned to his previous spot, the TV once again became very interesting.

Peyton sent a nervous look to Lucas; Haley was always a touchy subject for Nathan; She quickly returned the boxes to their rightful place.

"I say we go out."

Peyton's voice broke the silence and the subject was once again pushed away and covered up.

"What?"

"o come on it's the last summer before we're seniors and the last time we're going to be all together for this summer since tomorrow I'm being shipped to se my dad, so come on, lets have some fun.

"Fun sounds good." Nathan's voice entered the convocation.

"Ok so where do you wanna go?"

"We could go to river court, we haven't been there in a while" Peyton's face made him realise the reason for that "or somewhere else how about the café, yeh the café sounds good." He quickly rushed out trying to hide his blunder.

"River court sounds good" Peyton and Lucas looked on at Nathan shocked he hadn't wanted to go to the river court since the thing with Haley and it had been months since anyone was able to drag him there.

"Are you sure? Because I'm sure my mum wouldn't mind making us some food from the café."

"Nah lets go." Turning off the TV Nathan grabbed his jacket and walked out the room.

"Ok…weird." Peyton whispered to Lucas before they followed.

----------------------------------------------Always & Forever-----------------------------------

Looking around flashes of his time with Haley played in his mind. He didn't let himself think of her a lot or at all really, it hurt too much. The day after Rachel had said that comment Haley hadn't been in school and straight after he had ran to her house but when he had finally got there the house was empty; he was too late. Burying it in his mind Nathan shot a basket with the ball he had been bouncing for what seem like hours while just thinking. Peyton and Lucas had disappeared somewhere he didn't really know.

"Nice shot, hot shot."

A figure appeared out of the shadows.

"Brooke? What are you doing here?"

"No I should be asking you what you doing here."

A sigh escaped his mouth, they once had been so close.

"Look Brooke I just came here to think, I'll… (Sigh) I'll go if you want. Turning around he headed to the direction of his car.

"I'll tell her you said hi then."

Nathan stopped in his tracks "Who?"

"Who do you think?"

"You know where she is, you've spoken to Haley. Is she alright?" Taking quick long strides he was quickly at Brooke's side. "Where is she?"

Brooke just looked at him and he finally had chance to take in her appearance. He had seen her from afar in a class or passing in the hallway but he hasn't really glanced at her properly since the incident with Haley. She had changed. A lot. Now her wardrobe was a black leather jacket, white wife beater top and black skinny's when she started to laugh he finally looked at her face seeing a thick thin of black eye liner.

"And why would I tell you that now?"

"So you did know where she was, why didn't you tell me when I came to you."

"Because she asked me not too." Rolling her eyes "god can you blame her."

"no" it was said so quite that Brooke barely heard him, he looked so sad.

"wow, the basket ball jackass actually has feelings who knew."

"O fuck off brooke would you stop being a bitch for 2 minutes." His walls were back up, he always hated to admit it but Haley was his weakness and he hated showing it.

Turning away Brooke walked back into the darkness that the woods had to offer.

"O by the way." Brookes head popped back into the light. "She's doing great." A smirk graced her face as the darkness engulfed her and Nathan was left alone. Ever since Haley had left, he always felt alone.

--------------------------------------------Always& Forever-------------------------------------

_Time takes it all…whether you want it to or not…time takes it all. Time bears it all way…And in that darkness… sometimes we find others in that darkness… and sometimes we can loose our most cherished loved ones. And we are left all alone… in complete darkness. Time takes it all. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Nathan… Nathan!"

With one swift punch to the upper arm Nathan bolted awake.

"What the hell man." Rubbing his arm Nathan's gaze drifted out the window just as the bus they had travelled in for the last 3 hours turned in the thick black gates the name 'high flyers' hovering over them.

"Nate we're here. This is going to awesome, 2 months of basket ball. You ready to show them what we got?"

Turning to his brother the famous smirk plastered to his face.

"I was born ready." The boys burst out laughing as the bus took them further and further into the heart of the camp, where they hoped their dreams would come true.

"OFF THE BUS"

Every boy quickly formed a line. Standing strong, chests puffed out, looking slightly like an army, every one of them filled with determination and talent running through their bodies to the ends of their fingers.

"You can all call me coach K; I will be the one you will slowly hate as the summer progresses. I'm the one going to be waking you a dawn and pushing you till you collapse on the floor and even then I will expect you to drag your asses to the court. I expect the best, and if any of you don't want to show it then you don't deserve to be here and will be sent home, you're the lucky ones that have been picked from your home towns from all over the country. You are the best and hopefully our next generation of the NBA so you will always show us you're best. Do you girls understand?

"YES SIR" rang from the sea of heads that hung tall, ready to impress.

"Good. Now this year is going to be a bit different but I still have expectations for you all to rise too and because of this change I expect nothing and I mean nothing to change." The sergeant like coach made a pause to let it all sink in before continuing. "This year the camp from across the lake opposite us will be merged with high flyers as a few weeks ago some jackass burnt their place to ashes. It just so happens that the camp is our personal cheer team, so for some stupid reason the people at the top thought it would be a great idea to place them here." A few sniggers were heard over the young basketball stars at the clear frustration this had on their new coach.

"Now I'm not stupid. You are boys and they are girls but I will not have your attention turned to the girls, you must, MUST put everything you have into basket ball. However I do expect you to show some manners as gentlemen to the ladies and be nice but I will not tolerate any canoodaling of any kind."

A groan of slight protest but acceptance was heard through out the crowd.

"Don't have a period about this, they are just cheerleaders!"

At that note distant cheering was heard getting louder each second that went by. A blur of yellow sped onto the court yard and came too an abrupt holt feet away from the boys.

Sweet silence rang out across the camp before the steel doors swung open and a group of girls swarmed out. As on cue all the guys arched their heads slightly to gain a better view of their neighbours for the next two months.

"Is that Brooke?" Nathan's attention was turned to the direction of Lucas's hand laying his eyes on the girl that he had just 2 days ago talked to. However it seemed like a completely different girl, like the old Brooke again. There was no trace of black on her, the darkest colour being a denim miniskirt which was being layered with a daisy orange halter top. And there she was gossiping and chatting completely oblivious to the two ex-best friends looking on shocked a mere 2 feet away from her.

As quick as Nathan's attention had gone to her it had quickly changed again as he lay his eyes on the glowing angel next to her. The same angel whose arm was linked securely through Brooke's.

Like a punch to the gut the realisation of who it was hit him like a pile of bricks. Guilt and regret washed over him.

'_Oh my god. It's her. It's actually her'_ a million things ran through his mind.

The shy girl he once knew with glasses and braces was no longer; with the view right in front of him showing what he had missed over the years.

The words Brooke spoke to him ran through his mind as he looked on _"She's doing great."_ his stare and fascination never faltering.  
Her beauty was taunting him with every blinding toothy smile. He had always thought she was beautiful even as a kid but it had been hidden behind the crap that growing up had forced upon her, although now it seemed to be bouncing right off her and showing everyone including him.

Her hair was a few shades lighter freely flowing down her back in natural curls framing her now glasses free untainted face. Looking her over he couldn't help but notice how hot she had gotten and she was in just a simple attire of a white razor back vest, miniskirt and a pair of high heeled wedges.

"Mouths closed men and wipe the drool, it's pathetic." All heads snapped back to their coach.

"Grab your luggage and find a room, dinner is served at six training starts at seven. Don't be late. One last thing good luck men because you're all going to need it." As the coach started to head towards the building Nathan focused quickly to where he had been looking a few minutes ago but just like she had been a vision, she had gone, taking the rest of the girls with her.

------------------------------------------Always & Forever-----------------------------------------

_There are two tragedies in life. Losing your hearts desires and gaining them. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! this is a long chapter and im sorry for any spelling/grammar/punctuation mistakes and i am trying to make this better! I really am trying. I've been ill so i took along time to write this so hopefully you like it. Next chapter is Naley so hold on! thank you for all your reviews they mean alot and people pointing out my mistakes has hopefully made me improve.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------Always&Forever-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Trays collided with the selected table as 4 boys took seats around it.

It was a few hours later since they had arrived and dinner was being served just as coach had said.

Lucas and Nathan found that they had been roomed with the two other boys who joined them on the table; Jake Jagielski and Tim Smith. Both Tim and Jake were also from different schools and the boys had found some sort of comfort, all having made friends for the summer.

Lucas started to stab at his food looking at it like it was some sort of creator about to get up and walk away. "Okay, so what exactly is this?"

"Don't really want to know. Isn't this like the NBA though, I thought we were supposed to be fed like champions."

"Hey it's not that bad." Jake, Nathan and Lucas turned to Tim and looked on disgusted as he shoved spoonfuls of the slop into his mouth.

"What? Guys I'm hungry and maybe I'll be able to use the Tim charm so the dinner ladies can swing us some better grub, but until then…" shovelling another spoon into his mouth, Tim put his focus back to the plate in front of him.

"Tim charm?"

Tim looked up his mouth still full of food "Yeah, no one can resist the Tim!" he boosted but that seemed to be opposite response as he sprayed food across the table.

Everyone occupying the table burst into laughter.

Gasping for air Jake managed to get out, "So I'm guessing it could be a long wait till the real food then."

"Real long." Lucas added.

"And until then I think I'll pass." Nathan stated before slightly pushing his tray away.

Tim also pushed his tray away, but only because it was now empty and joined back into the convocation.

"Talking of the Tim charm anybody know where those fine cheerleaders are? I'm guessing they're all going to want some Tim time."

Yes the girls. The first thing Nathan had done while entering the canteen was searching for that beautiful face that Nathan desperately wanted to see again to prove it wasn't just a dream. However, just like Tim, he too had discovered that the girls were not dinning with them and the closest thing to a girl in the whole canteen had been the dinner ladies.

"Just say they're hot Tim." Not that he had noticed any of the other girls though; not one of them had got anything on Haley's beauty from what he had seen. It didn't help that he hadn't stopped thinking about her either; he hadn't said anything about her though and didn't even know if Lucas had recognised her.

"The girls don't get to eat with us at dinner, they eat earlier." Jake spoke

"Why?" Time quickly responded "and how do you know?" disappointment clear in his voice.

"Coach K! He hates that we are sharing everything with the other camp and is trying to split us from them the most he can so we can't be 'distracted'." Using his fingers as quotation marks with distracted Jake kept on informing the group. "Its only for dinner though, they'll be here for breakfast and lunch. If you really want too, you could proberly be able to catch them for dinner if you get here fast enough."

"Speaking of Coach K shouldn't we be getting ready to head to the gym about now?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeh lets move, it's not like were going to be eating anything anyway." Nathan looked back at his plate disguised before pushing his chair back and heading to the canteen's exit with his three friends following.

--------------------------------------------------Always & Forever--------------------------------------

"Ok lads, this training is just to show me what you got, oh and I hope you like the gym, it's where you're going to be spending most of your summer."

Coach pushed on the double doors, both of then flying open and revealing a magnificent court centred by 4 seated stands on each side rising as far as the eye could see. A silhouette of someone doing a jump shot was drawn at the centre of the court and the theme of red, white and orange ran around the walls. It was so different to the Raven's court back in Tree Hill. Walking further in from the one of the four edges Nathan just looked around in awe, his dream seemed so close, it was almost touchable.

Feet squeaking and basketballs bouncing echoed through out the gym as the basketball court came into full view.

Completely oblivious to their new audience were the cheerleaders all kitted out in their tiny red uniforms playing a game using only half the court.

As the game progressed the lads kept quiet and even the coach looked impressed with the cheerleader's ability. They all could defend and showed good fadeaways, a few minutes of watching and the game came to a triumphant end when the one and only Haley James threw the ball making it rebound off the back board and sinking it through the hoop in a perfect slam dunk, which surprisingly was Nathan's own trademark move too.

Nathan was in shock the girl who could only just mange a granny shot had done a slam dunk and could actually play; he really had missed a lot.

The gym filled with girls screams and that was when they decided to make themselves noticed and the lads started to clap. Clapping the loudest, Nathan felt the sense of pride washing over him.

"Ladies I thought being a cheerleader meant you were supposed to cheer, not be the ones playing." The girls froze and all of a sudden the gym became eerily quiet as anger strained through the coach's voice.

"What are you doing playing on my court girls? Well?"

A tall blond pushed through the crowd flashing a flirty smile to the coach.

"Oh sorry is there a problem? We were just messing around and trying out the court. Was that a problem?"

"Young lady you have no idea."

"Oh okay. hey I have an idea coach. I can call you coach right?" coach K opened his mouth to protest. "Okay good. How about we do a 'girls vs. boys' game? That will totally be fun, great so it's sorted. Aww you are just so cute coach when you're all mad." Giggling the girl bounced back to the group of cheerleaders leaving a very red looking coach.

"Cute? Did she just call me cute?"

"I think she did coach"

"THAT'S IT" again the gym froze all eyes on the fuming coach. Taking a deep breath his body visually relaxed. He smiled very slightly.

"Let's play"

The girls all squealed and just like a pack of hungry lions pounced on the coach hugging him to death.

"Who knew coach K was such a chick magnet." Jake blew out under his breath.

"OKAY, okay, okay" waving his arms around the coach managed to push himself free.

"Everyone into teams"

The girls quickly sorted out their best line up and were ready to play while the coach stood pondering who to use for his team.

"Scott." Both Nathan and Lucas sent a questioning glance to the coach.

"Both of you!" both of the boys stepped forward.

Visible behind the coach were the group of girls who were getting ready to play. In the group stood Haley and Brooke, Nathan clearly saw the look of shock and anger fall on both their faces as they finally realised that Nathan and Lucas were at the same camp as them.

Haley was shocked and felt all the emotions of hurt from that day start to drown her, she hadn't seen them since that day and never really had the feeling of closure of the friendship or lack of one. She thought that she would never see them again, she never wanted too.

"Oh shit, Haley I didn't know they were even here." Haley turned to Brooke clearly thinking everything over.

"No it's fine." The shock and hurt quickly left as Haley locked eyes with Nathan for a second; if looks could kill Nathan Scott would have been dead right then; before she quickly turned back to look at Brooke, angry was now a big motivation. Her face was now hard and her eyes showed a hint of mischief.

"We're just going to have to show them what they've been missing."

Brookes face lit up with realisation and giving the boys a once over a smirk slowly settled onto her face.

"Let's play."

The game began with a start as the ball was passed to Haley and using her small structure she gracefully managed to move herself around the boy's defence. The boys were all big, bulky and lanky, the complete opposite to the petit women, so it made it easy for them to dodge and skim past the boys without them even knowing it.

A few more passes were made and the first basket was made by the girls.

Tim was passed the ball and just as he was about to pass it to Nathan Haley stepped between them, "Drop that ball and I'll make it worth your while." She said in a seductive tone matched with a seductive smirk.

Jealously fuelled Nathan as he looked between Haley and Tim's interaction, Nathan focused more on Haley's face, '_wait that's my smirk, she never used to smirk when the hell did she learn to do that?'_

Tim's eyes were flickering between Nathan and Haley, the choice between basketball and a hot girl in the palm of his hand. It didn't look that good for basketball as Haley leaded in closer and brushed her hand across his chest. Before the decision was even made the same blond girl from before had snatched the ball out of his hand and made her way down the court scoring another basket for the girls.

At the side lines the coach through down his clip board in clear anger and disbelief.

"Hard luck, feels like you could have used the work out too." Tapping Tim one final time of the chest Haley slaughtered back to the other girls.

"What just happened?" Tim asked looking to his hand which was still shaped like he was holding the ball.

Coming up behind him one of the guys smacked him hard on the head.

"Dude, what was that for?" Tim asked now rubbing the back of his head.

"To get your head in the game. You don't want to be beaten by a bunch of girls now do you?"

Half an hour later the guys had been thrashed by the girls. The sneaky cheerleaders had used every form of seductiveness know to man and linked with their cheerleading moves they had been unstoppable. At one point they had even formed a pyramid so one girl could run up it and make a slam dunk.

"How the hell did you lose to girls? That's pathetic; you're going to be making it no where in the NBA at this rate. You better get a good night sleep tonight because you will be making up for this tomorrow with drills."

The girls looked on smugly as the guy were all been screamed at. Brooke stepped forward making herself known.

"Excuse me coach but I guess you never heard that to be an NBA cheerleader you must train for NBA basketball first." From the look of the coach's face everyone guessed he didn't.

"I'm going to take that as a no then." Everyone of the girls produced a blinding smile before picking up their pompoms and leaving. Catching Nathan's stare on her, Haley sent him a cheeky smile and a wink before disappearing out the door.


End file.
